


An Angel Taunts a Jealous Devil

by subby_alt_boytoy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Devildom Retreat, F/M, Gentle Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subby_alt_boytoy/pseuds/subby_alt_boytoy
Summary: Simeon and Asmo start the Devildom retreat with a bit of a quarrel and MC gets stuck in the middle, before ending up alone with a jealous Asmo.
Relationships: Asmo/MC, Asmo/Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character
Kudos: 193





	An Angel Taunts a Jealous Devil

**Author's Note:**

> The work is written so that the Main Character could be of any gender / have any body type.
> 
> **Also, some of the dialogue at the beginning is directly from Lesson 7 of the game. I did not write it.**

You drop your bag onto the first bed in the room. Spending the retreat rooming with Asmodeus and Simeon shouldn’t be too bad. You let your eyes drift about the room, which is fancifully decorated and wonder _“Are all of the rooms decorated this way or is this for the benefit of my roommates… It is certainly fitting of them.”_ Asmo wasted no time in beginning to unpack his clothing into the closet nearest his bed.

“We’ll certainly have time to unpack later, Asmodeus.” Simeon muses, his voice soft and a bit teasing as always.

“I’ve got to look my best for the dance tomorrow evening and I can’t do that with wrinkled clothes now, can I?” Asmo turns to the pair, holding up one of several choices for attire tomorrow evening. “Isn’t this piece stunning.” Simeon smirks. Asmo’s eyebrows twitch and you quickly spoke up, hoping to avoid contention this early in the retreat. “It’s lovely, Asmo.” A smile erupts across Asmo’s delicate features and he turns happily back to his closet. The closet is soon crammed with Asmo’s belongings, though still more spilled from the second of his bags.

“Could I trouble you and take up a teensy bit of space in your closet?” Asmo turns to you, puppy dog eyes in full force. You nod, realizing that you’ll likely only have space to hang one or two items and have to live mostly out of your luggage. He prances over to your closet and begins to fill it. “I have to say, you two certainly lucked out, now didn’t you? Considering you get to share a room with me.” His spritely giggle echoes a little in the tall ceiling of the bedroom.

“Ah, yes. I suppose you could say we’re lucky to have you on the team.” Simeon glances at you and winks conspiratorially while Asmo’s back is turned. Asmo laughs a little, but you notice the slight edge to his voice.

“Now, now, there’s no need to hide how thrilled you really are right now.” He spins on his heels to look at the pair. “Stop and think about it for a moment. You’ll be sharing a room with me- with Asmodeus himself. Which means you’ll be there to see me when I first wake up in the morning, after I’ve stepped out of the shower, when I get sleepy and start to doze off, when I’m changing clothes… For three days and two nights, you actually get to witness the most private sides of me. Now, if that’s not what you call amazing luck, I don’t know what is!” Asmo closes his eyes happily and presses his palms together, clearly expecting an affirmative response. Simeon’s laugh breaks through the momentary silence.

“I have to say, you really are funny, aren’t you Asmodeus?” Asmo’s eyes flit open, a smile spreading across his face that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Funny? I believe you mean beautiful… It’s okay, you can just come out and say it, you know?” After a wildly uncomfortable moment in which the two men simply stare at one another, Asmo speaks again. “What sort of image did you have of me in the first place, Simeon?”

“Hmmm let me think.” Simeon makes himself comfortable sitting on his bed and lets a slender hand rest on his chin pensively. “Well, I suppose I still think of you the same way I did back when you were up in the Celestial Realm. ‘Lucifer, the pride of the Celestial Realm, loved by all of creation… There was one angel he thought especially beautiful, one whom he praised and kept at his side. ‘Twas Asmodeus, jewel of the heavens.’ ” Asmo’s eyes light up immediately, “Yes… yes, exactly. That’s me!” The tiniest hint of a smile sneaks across Simeon’s face.

"A traveling minstrel wrote that about you once, and it turned out to be an image that stuck. I suppose I see you as someone who’s very attached to that reputation, and works day in and day out trying to live up to it.” Asmo is immediately taken aback. “Huh?” You shift nervously on your feet a little, feeling the tension rise in the room.

Asmo steps toward Simeon’s bed. “So you’re saying that your image of me is of someone who wants to be loved?”

“Yes, I suppose that would be accurate.” Simeon held his head high. One of Asmo’s hands comes up to gently fiddle with his uniform. “Mmm… I don’t feel like that’s a good description of me, personally. I mean, naturally, I think no one in the three worlds is more deserving of love than I am. But that’s just common sense, now isn’t it? I mean, is there anyone out there who doesn’t love me?”

“Hmm, I wonder.” Simeon hid the enjoyment that he received from provoking Asmodeus well. “If you were ever to come across a soul that you couldn’t charm- that you couldn’t control- how would you react. Hmm…” Simeon lets his fingers trace over the embroidery of the comforter he sits so gracefully on. “It’s an interesting question. Wouldn’t you agree?” He turns to you, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“Yes, what do you have to say about this? Do you think there’s actually someone out there who does not love me?” Asmo turns to you as well. Immediately, you wish to be anywhere but here. You swallow and look between the two.

“I- I don’t know.” Asmo’s eyebrows knit together and you could see the light shine behind Simeon’s eyes. Asmo approaches you, his hands falling onto the front of your uniform. “Surely, you love me, don’t you?” He coos, fiddling with the attachments on your uniform and pouting.

“Yes. You know that I do.” This question is much easier to answer and you feel your muscles relax a little. That is, until you hear Simeon speak up again.

“Asmodeus, seducing the human certainly gives you no more credit than you already had.” You blush and Asmo drops his hands and turns sharply to Simeon. “Then let’s see you do it.” Simeon finally lets a smile wash over his features, a smile that, if he were not an angel, you might call wicked. Simeon turns his eyes to yours. “Come here.” His voice sounds like silk and he pats the bed next to him gently. You look between the two, unsure what to do, before tentatively walking over and sitting next to Simeon. “That’s good.” His voice is slow and you can feel the skin on your cheeks heat as you blush, despite staring at the floor. “Now…” He places a hand gently on your mid thigh and you can feel your body tighten, something deep in your stomach shifting. “Look at me, won’t you?” The heat in your cheeks prickles a little, but you look up at him. “Very good. You said that you love Asmo just now, but what I want to know…” His hand inches up your thigh. Your head tilts as you look down at his hand, but he stops you with a finger under your chin. He pulls your gaze back to his, knowing that this will only make you more embarrassed. “Do you love me?”

You can feel the fire from your cheeks blaze down your neck and across your shoulders. You take just a moment too long to think and Simeon squeezes your thigh gently, causing you to blurt out, “Yes, Simeon.” His hands immediately withdraw from you and you feel a small ache at their absence. He looks past you at Asmodeus, whose fury you can feel despite being unable to see him. “You see, it’s really not very difficult.” Simeon taunts. The feelings of guilt and arousal mix in your stomach and you return to staring at the floor. Simeon stands and strides toward the door. “Diavolo spoke of a tour, no? I’d like to see how Luke is doing. I’ll see you both there shortly." He smiles and closes the door behind him.

You can feel Asmo’s eyes on you and you try to shrink a little. Asmo let out a small whimpering sigh. You hear shuffling as he begins to follow Simeon’s lead. You stand up and turn. “Asmo, wait…” The shuffling stops. You get up and move to stand behind Asmo, reaching out gently for his arm, but he shrugs you off. You reach out again and grasp a little more firmly, but he shrugs you off again and turns to face you. Tears threaten in his eyes.

“Whatever it is, go ask Simeon.” His sweet voice was rough. You sighed gently. “Asmo, he made me nervous. I’m sorry.” Your voice grew quiet. Asmo’s face softened a little.

“Did you mean it?” Asmo asks.

“Yes. I do love Simeon, but not in the same way that I love you, Asmodeus.” You’ve taken to a policy of not lying to the demons after the incident with Luke and Lucifer. To your surprise, Asmo smiled a bit.

“I suppose I can’t blame Simeon. You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Asmo takes a hold of the lapel of your uniform and runs his hand down the front of your uniform. It seems he has already begun to forgive you. He giggles a little and looks up at you. “Do I make you nervous?” He tugs gently at your uniform and you bump into him. You feel that familiar flush of heat across your face as your bodies collide. “Oh, look at that.” Asmo’s hand comes up to rub a thumb against your cheek. “I was right. You are cute when you’re nervous.” Your blush deepens and your eyes drift away from his face.

“You do make me nervous, but… it’s not the same.” You were doing your best to express yourself, but the feeling of Asmo’s body pressed firmly against yours occupied your entire mind. You reach out a hand and rub Asmo’s arm tenderly. Asmo pouts and pushes you, backing you toward Simeon’s bed slowly. “Tell me more about how I make you feel, won’t you?” You feel your heels collide with the edge of Simeon’s bed and you fall backward. Asmo is still holding onto your lapel and falls on top of you, which could be an accident, but you knew otherwise. Asmo giggles and looks down at you, smiling.

“Y- you know that your powers don’t work on me, Asmo.” You stutter, partially concerned that Simeon could return at any moment. Asmo put a finger on your lower stomach and traced little circles and swirls on you, watching his finger run over the fabric. It felt as if a coil in your gut tightened. You could only hope that Asmo wouldn’t notice your arousal. Asmo looked back up into your eyes, fluttering his eyelashes. “Do I need them?” You swallow. He noticed. Asmo’s finger trails down to your belt buckle.

“Asmo, Simeon could come back… Or worse… Lucifer.” Asmo giggles and undoes your belt buckle. “Let them watch.” He smiles and pauses for a moment, asking in earnest, “Do you want this?” You blush and almost breathlessly whisper, “Yes.” Asmo smiles happily. “Now, be good for me and beg.” His voice has grown somehow sweeter. Your blush deepens and you begin to stutter.

“A- Asmo…” As you try to formulate a sentence, he throws open your uniform and makes quick work of unbuttoning your shirt. “I- please…” He giggles and wiggles a little on your lap. Asmo leans down and presses his lips to your neck, causing you to whine quietly and shift a bit under him. “Please…” You whisper. You can feel Asmo smile against your neck. He kisses his way up to your ear and whispers, “Please what?” You finally gain enough courage, or perhaps arousal, to make a move yourself. You pull him in for a passionate kiss, placing one hand softly on the back of his head. Asmo is a petite man, so it is easy to flip him onto his back and you lay him on the pillows before unbuttoning his uniform.

“Oh!” You pull at the ribbon around his neck and unbutton his shirt as well. “Asmo, please... let me show you how you make me feel.” A blush painted his cheeks. You undid his belt buckle and revealed his silk underwear. You glanced up at him and Asmo smiled cheekily. “You know your powers don’t work on me,” he teases. You kiss his stomach gently and when you reach his waistband, you put a hand on the inside of his thigh. “Do I need them?” He was clearly aroused, precum staining the silk. You finally wrap a hand around his cock and gently stroke him through his underwear. Asmo’s moans are quiet, as if he were trying to hide how aroused he was. You tug at his waistband and gently put the tip of his cock between your lips and he gasps. His skin is soft and he keeps himself well groomed. Asmo turns his head, burying it in the pillows. You bob your head gently and Asmo balls up the sheets in his hand. You continue your rhythm and Asmo’s hips buck gently against you as you take him deeper. His gasps and groans grow more insistent, his hips joining your rhythm.

Emboldened by his sounds of pleasure, you grasp both of his hips and press them firmly down to the bed. You take his full length inside of your mouth and Asmo moans loudly and takes a fistful of your hair in hand. You feel him tug harshly at your hair and pull you off of him. You look up at him as he throws himself on top of you.

“I can’t wait any longer…” Asmo’s voice has grown husky and his hands, greedy. He pulls your shirt open and kisses your collarbone, biting and leaving a hickey. He tugs sharply at your pants and pulls them off quickly, one of his slender fingers quick to press against your ready entrance. He pushes the finger inside and soon adds another, pumping his hand into you, chasing your pleasure as you moan.

“Asmo, please… I want you.” You beg quietly. He looks up at you, his eyes heavy with lust. A deep sigh escapes him. “You know that it makes me weak when you beg.” He moans. You smile and reach down to stroke him. “Asmodeus, please.. Please, I want you.. I need you.” Something flashes in Asmo’s eyes and he positions himself over you. He looks deeply into your eyes and slowly presses himself into you. You gasp and he moans before starting a rhythm with his hips. He presses his lips to yours passionately as he fucks you. Asmo’s body rolls against yours and he attaches his lips greedily to your neck.

“A- Asmo…” You whine. He moans against your neck as he pumps his cock into you, ensuring that he hits your most sensitive spots. His hands grip your thighs. Despite his petite frame, his hands are strong and you know already that he will leave bruises where his fingers knead you. The sounds of your bodies and the moans fill the room. Asmo reaches down to play with you as he slows his thrusts to an agonizing pace.

“W- wait, please. P- please, Asmo.” You whimper. Asmo purrs and gently coaxes you right to the edge of your climax. You watch the muscles in his slender body roll as he pumps in and out of you. He nibbles lightly on your earlobe before whispering, “I know that you can beg better than that, my love.” You take a breath and attempt to settle yourself and formulate a sentence. Just as you’d finally started to think properly, Asmo starts to fuck you more roughly, letting his well-manicured fingernails dig into you. “A- Ah…” Asmo finally hits the perfect spot before slowing again. “Come on, now.” He whispers. Your body is begging for him to continue and you can’t help but verbalize it. “Asmo, please. Fuck me. I need you. Please, please, Asmo.” Asmo is hovering just above you and he smiles, purring happily.

“Then cum with me, darling.” Asmo returns again to the rough pace he’d just stopped. He wraps an arm around you and tangles the other hand into your hair, pulling gently. Though never a quiet lover, Asmo sounds especially loud now. For a moment, you worry another might hear, but the pleasure overwhelms you as Asmo hits the perfect depth.

You moan loudly and feel your body tighten around Asmo’s cock. He lets out a moan at the sensation and you feel him grow more frenzied for a moment as you both reach climax. Both breathing heavily and shaking a little as you cum together. You hold each other tenderly as you come down from the high. Asmo gently removes himself from you and steps over to his luggage. He retrieves a couple of small towels and comes to softly clean you off. He kisses your body lovingly as he works before discarding the towels into an embroidered bag labeled ‘laundry’. He starts to pull his clothing back on and giggles at you, still sprawled out on Simeon’s bed catching your breath.

“Get up and make Simeon’s bed, silly. We have to get to the tour or they’ll suspect something.” You look at him and laugh a little. Asmo reaches down and runs a hand through your hair. “You may also want to brush that…” He giggles.


End file.
